Spirit Tracks The sequel
by pinktomorrow
Summary: It is after the events in The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. In this after word, Link witnesses a lot. This includes action, adventure, and a bit of romance as well. If you like a story with tons of plot twists and turns, then this is the story for you!
1. Chapter 1

I saw the tears trickle down Zelda's cheek as Anjean disappeared into the sky. Byrne was gone too. I wanted to cry too, but I wouldn't let my feelings get ahead of me. I let her sob her twinkling tears while my body slumped into a sad feeling. I was depressed for two reasons. One, the obvious answer. Anjean was gone, never to return. She had assisted me and Zelda throughout our journey. Two, was Zelda. I had real feelings for her, but she was a princess while I was a town boy.

"We can go," she sadly manged. Her voice snapped me into reality. Zelda nodded when I looked at her. I noticed Anjean's wheels were still on the ground. I walked over and picked them up. Sprinting back, I gave it to Zelda. She smiled, but sadness still remained in her face. I saw her cradle the precious thing in her arms. Soon, we were both heading back to Hyrule.

Did I mention it was terrible? We had to walk nearly five miles to get back to Hyrule castle. Zelda didn't notice. She was to busy observing Anjean's little cart.

After what had seemed like five hours, Zelda's face lit up. She smiled brightly at Hyrule castle. Was she really this homesick? Then I noticed it. She was pretending to be happy. She didn't want her people to mourn as much as she was. We entered Castle town. Everyone seemed gathered at town square. They must have heard our "war noise".

"Oh my!" An old voice hollered. Zelda's teacher came bursting through the castle doors. "Oh Princess! You have returned!" The man looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He jumped with glee. Well what do you expect? The castle's guards were insanely lazy, so it only makes sense to have a crazy teacher instructing a princess.

"Thank you teacher," Zelda masked her frown with a grin, "Have you all been well?" I snorted silently. That was what she asked Alfonzo the day we took a ride for the Tower of Spirits. Zelda turned in my direction, snapping me into reality.

"Link here helped me return home," Zelda explained. The crowd turned towards me. I blushed. I hoped she knew I wasn't good with people. I gulped. What did she want me to do?

"Uh," I choked on words. "Hi?" I heard chuckles. _I wasn't MY fault I couldn't talk to a crowd...or was it? _

"A-hem," Zelda coughed, gaining the attention of the citizens. She motioned me to leave. _Was it for a good or bad reason? _I was actually grateful for her diversion. I quickly ran out of Castle Town. I don't think I would return anytime soon, but Aboda village was so far away. How would I get there? I couldn't just walk. Oh I wish I had the Spirit Train again!


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out of the village thinking deeply. Was Zelda embarrassed to be around me? I sighed. She probably hated me. Either that, or I'm  
taking it too drastically.

That wasn't my only problem. The other problem was the fact I didn't have a way home. I sat by the train station waiting for a train to  
pass by. I thought about Zelda some more. I thought of her golden hair and her purple blouse. She was breathtaking, but the more I thought of  
her, the angrier I got at her. If she really wanted to get the praise for this adventure, then fine. I heard a train whistle. It was  
distant, but familiar.

The chug drew nearer as I saw the wooden train stop by me. It hissed and let off steam when I saw the person inside. The burly figure  
turned out to be Alfonzo.

"Hi,"I greeted sheepishly, then randomly asked him, "Can you bring me back to Aboda Village?" Alfonzo looked at me. The question was sudden  
and stupid.

"I just came from there, Link. And why?" He stared into my depressed and irritated face. My body language changed his mind. "Okay, hop on."

I did as I was told, though I missed driving the train myself. I looked around for a comfy seat in the passenger car. I personally had never seen the inside of it. The train started while I was still standing up. I mounted the hard seat and waited for the ride to be over.

It took a long time, but we made it back to Aboda Village. The night had already taken the sky. I figured I should get settled in my old home with Niko again. I walked across the path while thanking Alfonzo for the ride. I entered my old building.

Inside, Niko had pulled out our own dinner table. It reminded me of my own hunger. I hadn't realized I was starving.

"Hi Niko," I entered while he placed a bowl of soup on the table. Niko smiled at me.

"Hello Link," he replied, "I didn't know you'd be here. I thought after your adventure you would have a home in the palace!" I laughed silently at his joke. I usually didn't, but maybe I was too glad he was okay. I saw him put down another bowl of soup. "Please come and join me." I took a seat, accepting his offer.

"Link," he asked, "you wanted to become an engineer not a warrior?" I nodded, then realized I was in my engineer suit.

"I wanted my own life back," I said. There was a silence. I continued, "I want to be a regular person. Not someone like my ancestors." Niko sighed.

"It's a shame then," He told me. The sentence got my attention, "He was a great person, he rode with me, Alfonzo, Tetra..."

"Wait, Tetra?!" I interrupted. I had heard Zelda say "Tetra" when she was re-entering her body. I informed Niko of this. He nodded.

"Tetra is Zelda's ancestor," He told me. I already knew this. "I want to give you something," He walked over to a drawer. Niko opened it. "Every thing in this drawer is yours..." He turned pale, and fell to the ground.

"NIKO!" I yelled, running to his aid.


	3. Chapter 3

_Zelda,_

_Sorry that this is so sudden, but I'm suffering the loss of Niko. I write this letter to invite you to his ceremony on the next moon. I know you might not want to come now that our adventure is over. I hope you can come as soon as you can. Please._

_-Link_

This was my test for her. I slid this letter into the mailbox. If she showed up, I guess that meant she cared about me.

* * *

Zelda turned a page to her book on Hyrule. She had helped Link defeat Malladus and Cole, but she still felt a dark presence. Now she was researching on this feeling. Zelda couldn't find anything about it though. A guard gently entered with her mail. She sighed and picked it up. A majority of it was the town's ask for supplies. She planned on giving them what they needed. She shifted through all of them, but one caught her eye. It was a black letter. Carefully, she opened it. For the sender had been anonymous. Zelda skidded her eyes on the sentences. The letter wanted her to meet her by the old Tower of Spirits, but why?

With all her hysteria, Zelda decided not to go without a proper escort. She felt something on the back of her hand. Another letter was sticking to the back of the black one. She freed it. It was a letter...from Link? Zelda remembered him with sad eyes. She didn't mean for him to leave that day. Glancing at the paper, the words "loss of Niko," and "ceremony," crossed her mind. Niko had died? Zelda sympathetically knew his pain. She had to come the next moon, but she wanted to find out what this mysterious meeting is all about.

Zelda didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

_A dark cave. A tiny light. A wave of evil. An evil figure with two horns. It had vowed revenge then disappeared._

I awoken abruptly the next morning. This had been the first night I had this dream. I was begging to think that this was trying to tell me something, but I shook my mind away from the thought. Dreams were never prophetic, or at least I thought they weren't. I looked around at the loneliness of this house. If only Niko were alvie, I wouldn't have been so lonely now. I wasn't even sure if Zelda was coming today. Did she even care? It doesn't really make any sense for her to not appreciate my skills. After all, I did save her from being a spirit forever. How could she not like that?

I got out of bed and made myself a nice breakfast. When I walked out the door, I saw the gloomy faces of Aboda Villagers. Were they really that attached to Niko? Or was it something else? The kids weren't outside like they usually were. The cuccos that I brought here were gathered somewhere. I walked down the stone path to Alfonzo's house. I had a feeling that he would know something. He did travel with Niko, and Tetra. But his door was shut meaning he didn't want to see anyone.

This didn't stop me from barging in. Alfonzo was sitting upon a couch. He looked at me in shock, as if he didn't expect me to barge in.

"Link," he said, "The ceremony will be set up in the next hour." His eyes were bloodshot. He looked as if he didn't get any sleep. I realized I was gaping at him, so I nodded and left. I gently shut the door on my way out. I glanced at the train entrance. I turned to face the sea. What if Niko and Alfonzo had started Aboda Village? That would explain why the villagers were so attached to him.

* * *

In one hour the ceremony was set up. Zelda knew of this of course. She was shuffling through her closet trying to find a black dress. She had already found some black shoes to wear and had placed them on her bed. She had to hurry. The ceremony had probably started when she wasn't even out the door. What type of friend was she? She even wondered if she and Link were friend. Suddenly, a ruffled black dress appeared before her. She remembered wearing that dress to her mother's ceremony. It was about time she wore it again.

After some struggle to put on her clothes, she was ready. The guards didn't bother her on her way out the door. Soon she was outside castle perimeter. The villagers gaped when she ran out Castle Town, but had not stopped her. Zelda didn't care about transportation. She would walk to Aboda Village. After all, there was no train to ride.

Halfway there she heard footsteps behind her. The first moment she had thought she had imagined it and pushed on. When she heard it again, she turned around. No one was there. She picked up her pace. Her heart pounding her ribs. Zelda started to sweat when they grew louder. She felt her ankle twist and crack as she fell over backwards. With blurry vision, all she could make out was a familiar figure staring down at her before she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you want?!" Zelda demanded. She was in a dark room that seemed to have no walls. "Malladus is gone, your scheme is pointless!" She limped to the north blindly

An evil laugh submerged from the black. Evil red eyes floated in the darkness.

"Malladus may be gone," it said in a low voice, "but he was merely a servant... to yours truly."

"No!" Zelda denied, "When we defeated Malladus it was over!"

"Not quite," the creature swerved to the side. Zelda dress ruffled in the sudden movement.

"What do you mean by that?" Zelda demanded.

"_This,_ is what I mean!" The light suddenly came on, blinding Zelda for a moment. When she had regained her eyesight, she couldn't believe who was standing before her.

* * *

The ceremony was snappy. I approached the coffin which held Niko.

"Niko," I said softly, "I'll miss you..." I took out a brown book. It was the stamp book he had given me before I reached the Snow Temple. I didn't finish it until I dropped Zelda off at Hyrule Castle/Castle Town. I gently opened the coffin (which I got scolded for) and placed the book next to him. His childhood goal to collect stamps was complete. I closed the coffin.

After the ceremony, Alfonzo approached me. I was sitting on a newly built bench nearby. He stepped up to me and took a seat next to me. I looked away.

"There's something you need to know," I looked over, he continued, "You know we knew Tetra, right?" I nodded. What did I need to know? "The reason Aboda Village was so attached to Niko was because..." he hesitated a bit. "Tetra and us found this kingdom... including Aboda Village."

"What?!" I stood up, "What type of secret is that?!"

Alfonzo stayed seated. "That's not it..."

"Then what was your point!?" I was kinda flustered at this point.

"Niko never knew your parents," Alfonzo finished. My jaw dropped. Niko told me he was close with my parents. Why did he lie to me? "I know your mad that Niko lied, but it was for your own good."

"How?!" I said sadder, "How would that help me?!"

"because he-"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" I stormed out of Aboda Village. I trusted Niko. Why would he lie about a simple thing like that? It didn't make sense. What also didn't make sense was the fact that Zelda didn't care about me, or Niko. I ran away to the Lost Woods which was quite a distance from Aboda Village. I walked a random route which wasn't the same route I usually took to the Forest Sanctuary. I walked through the light and expected to be zapped back to the entrance, but instead found myself in a huge castle. It wasn't Hyrule castle though... What was going on here? It was a dark place. The hallways were lit with merely a row of torches.

I found a staircase in front of my. It curved upward similar to the Tower of Spirits... Well, when it wasn't broken into a pile of bricks. I slowly trailed up the steps. Suddenly, I heard a scream. I recognized that scream anywhere. It was similar to the screech I heard Zelda bellow when she was separated from her body. Anyway, it was coming from up the staircase. I dashed up the steps. The scream came from a locked door. I tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Help!" I heard Zelda scream. I heard a thump.

"Zelda!" I screamed trying to ram the door open.

"What?!" She asked, "Link?! But I-"

"Stop talking! I'll have you out in a sec-" The door opened. I fell over and across the room.

"Link?" Zelda was scrawled to the side. "You came? But how did you-"

"No time," I told her. I looked over at the man who was in the same room as them. "Who's that?" I asked nervously.

Zelda sighed. "That's Ganondorf. The enemy of our ancestors."

"So true," Ganon locked the door behind him, "I've finally been reborn after exactly 100 years!"

"Well," I cut in, "you won't be alive for long!" I reached behind me expecting to see my sword, but it wasn't there. I turned red, and scared.

"Looking for this?" Ganon had my Lokomo sword between his thumb and first finger. He gently rocked it in a mocking way. Zelda scowled at me. We were trapped in one room with an insane, power hungry archenemy.


	5. Chapter 5

Ganon laughed evilly. "So, puny boy," he smirked at me, "your ancestors had given me my ancestors a really hard time, so I'm here to put an end to it."

"No you won't!" Zelda denied, she looked at me as if she was pleading, "Link will defeat you!"

"Oh," Ganon said sarcastically, "poor injured Zelda, protected by a parentless child, pathetic." He walked closer slowly. I guarded Zelda, wo sat injured on the corner.

"Link," She looked at me, "Thank you..." I looked back, but Ganon had suddenly whacked me aside. My ribs were probably bruised by now. Ganon was ganging over Zelda. I wasn't going to back down, I had suffered worse injuries than this when fighting Stagnox. (Stagnox was the eaisest boss I had encountered) With all my might I ran at Ganon, my whole weight pushing me forward. I lunged at him, surprisingly knocking him over.

"Foolish pest!" He mocked me, he slashed my sword against me. I fell to the ground. He had struck me across my stomach. It _really _hurt me. I doubled over in pain clenching my stomach. Zelda ran over to me, her ankles still stung when she walked.

The room was turning dark. Oh no... I was about to pass out! I tried not to faint, but the pain was too much for me. The room became completly black. The last thing I saw was Zelda mumbling something to me.

I was dreaming hard soon. There was a dark cloud over Hyrule, then suddenly a light came down from the heavens. There was a familiar song playing. But despite the song, a dark figure came, it looked like a giant shadow. Suddenly, I woke up. I looked around. I was outside the Lost Woods. Was it all a dream? I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Nope, definetly not a dream. That meant Zelda was in trouble! I sadly forgot the path I took through the Lost Woods, so I couldn't go back. I was stuck, with nothing to do.

I felt a pain in my head. I fell to my knees. I felt someone trying to contact me through my mind. Then I heard Anjean. Yes, it was Anjean. Her voice was faint, and I could barely hear her. She said,

"Link, set off into the ocean...find...three spirits...save...Hyrule..." The message blanked out, then I heard an evil laugh run through my head. I fell backward and snapped myself back into reality. Worried, I ran back to Aboda Village.

* * *

"What did you do to him?" Zelda screamed with much might, "Your terrible! Are you here just to get revenge?!"

Ganon chuckled, making Zelda scowl at him. "I'm not after much revenge, I'm after the Triforce."

"What? The Goddesses hid that away a long time ago!"

"That's where your wrong," Ganon smirked, "I have the Triforce of Power, and I need the rest to take over Hyrule!"

"What are you saying?!"

'I'm saying, that the other two triforces are invested in two other places!"

Zelda squinted at him. "You are as twisted as the Legend said you are."

"I know," Ganon informed her, "now to get the triforce of Wisdom!"

"As if!" Zelda scoffed.

Ganon glared at her. "Of course only the royal family knows where it lives..."

"I know what your thinking, and I don't know where it is!"

"Trying to hide it is useless!" Ganon emphasized furiously, "How about we play a game I like to call, 'Blackmail'"

He walked over to portrait of Hyrule and its kingdom.

"You tell me where it is," Ganon began, "and your kingdom receives mercy... and if not," He slashed the painting in half in a threatening way, "let's just say, Hyrule won't look like a land of the Goddesses anymore."

* * *

"Alfonzo!" I dashed into Aboda Village. I didn't see a big figure in front of me, so I fell back once I made contact. The big figure, of course, was Alfonzo.

"Link, try to look out where you're going!" He scolded, "What do you want?"

I sighed. I was still panting when I breathed out what happened today. At the end, I got eyes that were filled with fear.

"Am I really that old?" I heard him mumble to himself.

'What?" I asked, "What?!"

"Ganon was your closest ancestor's enemy... Ganon returns every centennial... getting harder and harder to defeat every time..." His voice trailed off, but suddenly he started yelling in my face, "Link! You have to defeat him he's after power over the kingdom so that means Zelda's in trouble!" He didn't take a breath during his sentence, but I could still see how insanely serious he looked. It really scared me.

"I know I have to defeat him!"

"Yes, and do so quickly!"

"I can't!"

"Why?!"

"Because I don't know what to do next!" I yelled this louder than ever, and gained the attention of the nearby townsfolk.

"I see," Alfonzo searched me, "follow me, Link" He walked off. I wouldn't have followed him if Zelda and Hyrule wasn't at stake.


	6. Chapter 6

Alfonzo led me inside his headquarters. When we arrived, he got straight to the point.

"Link," he told me. He walked up to a blue chest. He plugged in a key he pulled out from his pocket, then opened it.

"Niko wanted you to have this..." Alfonzo carefully placed a map in my hands.

"What's this?" I asked scanning the map. It was Hyrule, though more detailed.

"It was a complicated drawing Niko made when we first arrived. With the help of Tetra and your ancestor."

"But it looks like Hyrule!"

"What are you saying?" Alfonzo looked at the map over my shoulders, "It's a Triforce!"

"Well, you obviously don't see what I'm seeing..." I trailed off. I realized there was a tiny red spot on the map. It was in the middle of the map, right where the Tower of Spirits used to lay. "I'm going now," I told Alfonzo, then ran out the door.

"Wait!" I heard him, but I ignored him. I was going to go now, without any delays.

* * *

"A-hem," Zelda coughed, "Mind telling me what we're doing in the ruins of the Tower of Spirits?"

"Keep quiet!" Ganon scolded. He stomped on the ground sending black dark magic waves. Suddenly, a black altar rose in the middle.

"What?!" Zelda yelled, "No-your not...not him..."

"You know the legends," Ganon said, "a beast will arise and destroy Hyrule."

"Yeah, but it also says, a mortal teenager chosen by the Goddesses will rise and defeat the beast."

Ganon scowled at Zelda. Partially because he had nothing to say. He ganged on Zelda. Though she was bound by ropes, she managed to stand.

"I'm not scared of you," She glared at him face-to-face.

"You should," he slapped Zelda across the face. "And you 'hero' situation isn't going to work." He cracked the Lokomo sword in half. "I have it all token care of." He finally finished. Zelda sat on her knees. She could only watch what Ganon was about to do.

"If he touches the altar," she thought, "then he'll call another monster from another world."

* * *

I reached the place on the map to see Zelda and Ganon. What were they doing here? I looked around, and saw my Lokomo sword in half on the ground. It was broken... the only thing I had to remember Anjean...broken.

I looked at Ganon again and snapped myself back into reality.

"Zelda!" I yelled.

"Link?!"

Ganon stopped and looked at me. He looked amused.

"Link," Zelda told me, "you have to go, now! Ganon is going to release a creature from another dimension! Don't let him touch the altar!"

"No, no," Ganon resisted, "if the boy wants to fight, let him fight."

I nodded, accepting the challenge. Reaching behind me, I grabbed my shield. Ganon drew his sword from his side. It was a dark blade with a magenta crystal. Dark clouds filled the skies. Thunder shook the ground. Lightning revealed the darkness of the sky. I had only a shield. I had to do what my ancestors did when they didn't have a sword. That thing was to shield bash.

Ganon slashed his sword at me. I dodged it simply. He banged me against my side. I clenched it tightly. The pain stung. Ganon was almost to the altar, and I was injured. Again. That wasn't going to stop me. I got up slowly. My joints were stuck in place though. Once I got up, it was too late. Ganon had touched the alter.

A tornado formed making a huge whirring sound. It looked just like the tornado made by Malladus when he merged with Cole. Suddenly, it settled still. I sat back, forced to watch this terrible event. Dust swirled in the air. When that had ceased, a tall figure stood, black as a shadow. I heard Zelda gasp. I couldn't blame her.

"Meet my servant," Ganon chuckled loudly, "Sudallam!" Sudallam emerged from the dust. He had blonde hair with a red streak running down the middle. He was tall and slightly muscular. He wore silver, plated armor.

"Master," Sudallam asked, "what do you ask?"

"Guard the three diamonds of the heavens," Ganon replied, "and dispose of the boy."

"I'm a teenager!" I shot back. A sharp pain traveled through my right side.

"Link," Zelda whispered. I looked down behind me. "Sudallam is invincible unless you have the three diamonds of the heavens." She continued, "Go, get the diamond of Power first." Zelda shut her eyes tightly. I was about to protest. I knew what she was doing. She started singing. With her power, she was going to send me to retrieve the diamond of Power.

"No Zelda!" I refused. She didn't listen, once she finished her lament. Everything suddenly disappeared before me. Sooner or later, I was in a temple. I started to sweat. Zelda was gone, Ganon was at Hyrule, Sudallam was Ganon's servant, and a storm was rising in Hyrule. All this pressure was upon my shoulders. If I messed this up, life as Hylians knew it would be gone.


	7. Chapter 7

I wandered through the dungeon Zelda teleported me to. There were little monsters, which shocked me. I walked into an open room. I saw the stone door buried in the ground, and I knew what was coming. There was a wooden chest placed in the middle of the room. I walked in calmly. The door shut behind me. Still, there weren't any monsters.

I opened the chest in the middle of the place. A bright, reflected light shone in my face. There was a sword inside the chest. I picked it up. The blade was thin and finely sharpened. I could easily wield it. I heard liquid-like steps. My heart raced. I looked up from my sword and realized it was just a red chu-chu. With a slash of my sword I wiped it out.

The door opened. A staircase rose from the ground. That was new. I tracked up the stairs quickly. I wanted to get this adventure over with as quickly as possible.

The next room had multiple steel bricks. There were two switches in the floor. I found that this "puzzle" was incredibly easy. Anyone could move a steel brick a switch. Things like this more than likely to consist of a trap. Oh well, that was fine with me. I pushed the steel blocks over on top of the switches. Where was the trap?

I felt something whack me on the head. Turning around, I saw nothing. Maybe I wasn't ready for this. Something hit me on the side. Instinctively, I turned to try to find out who it was. Nothing, again.

"Alright," I announced, "show yourself! I'm not scared of you!" Dust filled the room. Once it cleared, I saw a black keese in front of me. It started exhaling black stuff, it didn't look nice.

It started flying towards me. I panicked, then shoot an arrow from my Bow of Light. The light penetrated into it, then exploded into purple and orange dust. It was strange. Especially since usually all enemies disintegrated into purplish-black dust.

I went over to check the source of the dust. To my surprise, there was a glowing purple ball. It was levitating off the ground. It glowed many colors. Suddenly, it spread its wings out. They were orange.

"Huh?!" A thing shouted, "Who are you?!" It panicked and flew around in circles. I observed it. It looked like a fairy. My ancestors had fairies. I had one too, but it didn't help me much.

"Hello?" The fairy was right in my face. I snapped back into reality.

"Whoa!" I fell on my bottom. "Hey! Please, could you not get into my face!"

"Oh," she peered down at me, "sorry... I'm just really excited you freed me!"

"Wh-what?" I stood up. I wiped the dust off my post terrier's clothes. "No, I just defeated the keese... Anyway, I have to go...now."

I started heading up another staircase that was next ot the one that brought me to this room.

"Hey hey hey!" The fairy called after me. I rolled my eyes and gave out an annoyed sigh. The headaches were about to begin. "I can help you! After all, you saved me!"

"I told you, I didn't! I just killed off the keese. You can't come after me either!" I ran up the nearby staircase. I heard a tiny squeak. I looked over and tried to wonder why I refused for her to come. I shrugged at myself, and continued up the temple.

Author's Note:

Sorry I couldn't make this chapter longer... a new chapter will be coming soon! Don't worry about it! I'll be writing as often as I can this weekend... so just be paitent. Alright! Be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Comment. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

I walked up the stairs. I entered into another big room. A giant stone door closed behind me.

"Wow," I thought sarcastically, "I wasn't expecting that." Suddenly, I heard sparkles. It sounds weird but, it sounded like little twinkles. Then, a fairy flew out of my sheath. It was the same one from down the stairs.

"Hiyah!" It exclaimed. It looked at the monster before it. "Eeek!" It screamed. The monster was purple and looked like a minblin. Finally, a new enemy. The monster charged at the fairy. The fairy screamed. I charged and slashed the monster in the side.

"Whoa..." it said, "Who are you?"

"Link," I said. Surprisingly, the monster was wobbly. I had barely made a hit.

"I'm Brill," The fairy said.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked while chopping the creature again. It slid back.

"It was destiny..." Brill answered.

"What?!" I screamed so hard I killed off the blobby monster.

"Don't you know?" She continued. "Here, I'll tell you the prophecy...  
_When Malludus awakens, it is said a hero will arise and defeat the monster. But it is also said Malladus was as a distraction to buy time for his ruler; Ganondorf. Created by the wicked Twinrova, Ganondorf and his ancestor's goal was to create Hyrule into his own image. After exactly eight years had passed from the time of the defeat of Malladus, Ganondorf would rise again. But the hero will rise as well. This time with a spirit of his own. Combining their powers, they will have the power to defeat Ganondorf. Though his descendent will rise in pattern of centuries, so will the hero's descendent rise in centuries."_

"Whoa," I breathed, "did you memorize that?"

"Yes and no," Brill replied, " I gave you the summary of the prophecy. Can I come now?!"

I thought about it for a second. If she came there would be two disadvantages. One, her life would be in danger. Two, I would get more headaches then I ever had before. She could come... I guess...

"Yep," I replied, "You can come, but your life will be in danger."

"Yay!" She exclaimed. As a staircase rose abruptly from the ground. I sighed.

"Follow me." I tracked up the stairs.

* * *

"The Triforce is simply a relic of the Goddesses," Zelda told Ganon, "it would only be hidden in sacred places."

"And so which prophecy states this?" Ganon boomed. He towered over Zelda. She remained calm.

"The prophecy hidden within the temple of the Goddesses." She replied.

"And where is this?"

"Hidden somewhere in another world. Once visited by the hero's ancestor. You can't get there. It's impossible."

"Are you sure?" A evil grin spread across his face.

* * *

We traveled up the steps. There was a circular room with grass. I walked in with Brill.

"There's nothing here!" Brill exclaimed.

"Obviously," I stared at her. She stopped giving out sparkles.

Suddenly, a huge minblin came out of the ground. It yelled madly in our faces. It had only one eye. I suspected the Bow of Light would come in handy.

I ran around the creature in circles. I slashed at both of his legs. He fell to his knees. I reached for the Bow of Light and aimed an arrow directly for his eye. Bullseye. I repeated this five times until finally the creature fell and disappeared.

"Wow!" Brill exclaimed, "That was great!"

"Thanks," I said, trying to catch my breath.

Just then, purple dust filled the room. Sudallam appeared out of no where.

'You think you're going to get the Jewel of Power?" He mocked, "Pssh. Please. If you want to get the gem, then you have to go through me first."

"So be it!" I yelled, I ran for him. I slashed his arm with my sword. It barely scarred him.

He whacked me with his right arm. It felt so familiar... I just couldn't remember where it had come from... Sudallam towered over me. I was in trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

He held his sword over me; about to slash down. This was going to kill me if I didn't do something. He started to move. I swiftly drew my sword with my left hand and my shield with my right. Brill hid behind me. I moved aside from his slash.

"Moving are you?" He dashed for me, I slashed at him.

"Someone's motivated me," I replied, circling him. I slashed at his side. It did little to no damage on him. He darted towards me, he sword directly in front of him. I bent backward with my feet still intact with the ground. His sword became lodged in the wall. I circled behind him, and striked his back. I repeated this process twice. The whole time I thought he would catch on to what I was doing. Sudallam fell to the ground in agony. He was panting heavily, again, it sounded familiar. What was I inferring?

Sudallam's eye's bulged with pain. He looked at me, silenced. "Bested...by a...mortal?" He breathed. I smirked. I loved the look on the opponent's face when you've defeated them. He struggled to get up. Was he really that weak?

"It's over," I told him. "You lose." Sudallam grunted. Then looked at the Jewel of Power on its own short pillar, then disappeared with purple dust.

"Ugh," I groaned, "he got away, Brill." I kicked at the ground and sighed.

"Is that all you can think about?!" Brill exclaimed, "The Jewel is gone!"

"What!?" I screamed. The podium was empty. We were hopeless. We needed all three gems to finish Sudallam off, but he toke the Jewel of Power.

We got out of the temple with our spirits down. There was nothing else to do.

"Brill," I asked, "What do we do now?"

"I...I..." Brill's wing's sagged. "I don't know."

"Ugh," I whined taking a seat on a rock, "maybe we should give up."

"NO!" Brill replied, "No! You can't! Don't!"

"Why not? We're hopeless!"

"But do you know who's at stake here?" Brill felt her heart drop. "Hyrule, its citizens, life as we knew it... and... Zelda."

I looked at her. Did I tell her about Zelda, or was it a lucky guess?

"Brill, if you really want me to continue, then why don't you try to find out what to do next."

"Link, it doesn't matter. You have to help Hyrule, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life!"

"What do you know about having the weight of a kingdom on your shoulders?"

"I...I..." Brill slumped, she stopped sparkling, then fled off into Hyrule Castle.

"Brill wait!" I ran after her. She was headed for Castle Town.


	10. Chapter 10

Where was she going? I ran after her. She was fast. I needed to be faster. Did I hurt her feelings? What did I do?

She was already in Castle Town and was flying to the castle. I ran, despite how tired I was. I ran past the townsfolk ignoring the looks they threw at me. I darted past the guards into the castle. They yelled at me the time I ran in. I set the yells aside.

"Brill!" I yelled. She flew right into Zelda's room. I stopped by the door. I wasn't about to invade her privacy... unless I had to get Brill back. I barged in. Brill gave me a look.

"Why did you follow me?" She asked sounding heartbroken. "You have to save Hyrule!"

"Why did you run off?" I asked, ignoring almost everything Brill said.

"I was about to go someplace private before you started following me."

I stayed silent. She was hiding something. I knew it.

"What?!" She yelled, "Why are you-?" The was a pause. "Oh.. Oh... not I'm not telling you." I stared at her, she groaned. "What I'm saying is I don't remember what happened."

"You do don't you."

"All I can remember is that I..." she trailed off. She started crying sparkles. "I let my kingdom down..." she finished quickly.

"What?" I sighed, "That's why you wanted me to save Hyrule! You're still living with that guilt aren't you."

"Yes!" She burst into tears again. "I want to save Hyrule with you... to make up for letting my kingdom down."

"Alright," I told her, determined. "Don't worry... we'll find a way to save Hyrule."

"Thank you, Link," Brill replied. "We can go now." I smiled trying to cheer her up. "But we can't because like you said..."

"Wait!" I stopped her, "When I got out of The Lost Woods, Anjean told me to find three spirits! Maybe, we had to get the three spirits first."

"Yes!" Brill replied, "that's it! But where do we go?"

"Brill, my latest ancestor went to an other world. According to Niko of course... anyway, maybe we have to go there... but... yes!"

"How do we get there though?"

"I... don't know... but my ancestor... no one knows how he got there."

"Oh... that's a problem..." I pursed my lips in agreement.

* * *

"Master Ganon," Sudallam addressed Ganon, "there is no possible way the boy can find the three spirits."

"Good," Ganon chuckled. "The gem is in your possession correct?

"accurate," Sudallam replied, then bowed.

"Oh, there's still a way," Zelda interrupted, gaining attention from the two men. They glared at her, a signal to stop talking. But she wasn't about to take orders from these fools. "He can find the Chambers of Light. Those Chambers of Light were given by Farore. Farore had scattered them across the world knowing it would one day aid the chosen hero. That's how Link's ancestor had went to another different world. So, he still can find the three spirits!" She turned her back from the men, leaving them in shock at the words she threw at them.

* * *

The campfire sparked light. The sun gave its last beam of light before it set. THis left pink and purple clouds floating in the distance. The sunset disappeared as a sheet of black covered the night sky. It was a peaceful atmosphere. It would be a perfect spot to take Zelda when peace is back. (Well, where things are going at this point I don't think there's going to be peace!)

"Have any ideas yet?" Brill asked me. Her voice was the key out of my thoughts. I shook my head.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" I thought out loud. "We have to find out something, and quick! Zelda could be in danger." I took the next moment to drown myself in a sea of worries.

"Maybe..." Brill said. Then stayed silent for a moment. "Why don't we ask the tribes?"

"What?"

"Like... ask the tribes if they know anything that can help."

"That's a great idea!" I stood up with the night air. "Let's go-"

"Wait..." Brill stopped me, "It's midnight. Have you ever thought about sleep?!"

"Oh," I sat again, "That's right," I had forgotten all about my well being when I started this adventure. Maybe I did need some sleep.

I laid down against the grass in which was surprisingly soft. I felt my eyelids grow heavy as I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

_A long time ago, the Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore blessed Hyrule with riches and treasure. As they forsaw the future, they knew evil would some day torch the land of Hyrule. Nayru__, in which had a brilliant idea, commanded Farore to created multiple Gates of Light in order to assist a hero to banish evil. These gates may only be activated by the chosen hero. These ancient relics are still scattered across the land of Hyrule..._


	11. Chapter 11

It was bright the next morning. I got up extra early, I couldn't waste a minute. Brill had been in a colorful sphere which I considered it her "meditating" mode. I awoken her abruptly. It was impolite, but that was the least of my worries. She immediately snapped out of her rest. She sparkled slowly.

"Why so early?" She said drowsily, then looked at my determined face. "Oh..." She sighed, "Alright, since you're the determined one, why don't you choose which tribe to visit first."

"Why don't we go to Anoki Village?" I suggested. Of course, she had nothing to do but nod. I smiled. I was in charge in my adventure, and for once Zelda wasn't bossing me around.

We walked to Anoki Village. It was long, and I had been annoyed every second of the time. Brill was repeatedly complaining about how she had been dragged in the middle of the morning just to walk to Anoki Village. About halfway there I told her a recap on what had just happened. She groaned then stayed quiet the rest of the way.

Anoki Village was just as snowy as before, but an eerie black mist swept over the town. Black chu-chu's appeared all across the town, but they looked weird.

"Those things are... just... I have no idea what they are..." Brill said. I knew what she was talking about of course, but I was worried about one other thing.

"The Anoki villagers," I said, "they're gone..." I suddenly had a want for air. I gasped, but I breathed in no oxygen. I collapsed in panic. "I think...the air...is getting to me..." I panted.

"Oh no!" Brill panicked, "Don't worry...it's okay..." She talked as if she was getting weaker. She fell unconscious. My eyes bulged with no hope as I passed out at last.

_Upon lands come blessings. Blessings are given upon land for a specific purpose, and some of those purposes are well hidden. You, yes you, must solve the riddle of the tribes' cheifs riddles in order to find what you seek. If you can save Hyrule, the Goddesses' blessings will shine upon you as well as your ancestors._

The voice in my head stopped abruptly. I noticed that Brill was gone. I was alone, and I was surrounded in darkness. What were these "riddles" the voice in my head had talked about? What riddles did I need to solve? Was this reality? I didn't know what to think, but I decided to wander in utter darkness.

I was walking until I saw a glow shine in the dark. It was strange and blue. I followed the gentle shine to a bright room which blinded me once I walked in. It disappeared as I stepped inside. I looked around. There was nothing inside. The door to the room shut behind me. A paper floated before me. With nothing else to do, I picked up the paper and read it.

"Obstacles are hard to dodge, but in this case, you can save a tribe if you can make it pass them. "

Once I finished reading the portion, it vanished in thin air. I gasped and awoken suddenly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, hey, hey, hey" I heard this phrase repeatedly.

'Ugh!" I whined, "just be quiet for a second." I scolded. At this point I would've rather been in a situation where I was still in that creepy hall.

"Sheesh," Brill said, " I wait here until you wake up from your nap, and you repay me with-"

"Shh! Be quiet for a second." I instructed her. I had heard something sound from a distance. A monstrous roar filled the town. It shook the ground. After about ten minutes in shifted back to normal.

"There has to be something we can do about that monster!" Brill exclaimed, "It might have the villagers captive."

"You're right," I replied, "Let's follow the noise."

"Okay!"

The noise was there again. We followed it until it led to a wall.

"What do we do now?" Brill asked. I thought it was a pretty dumb question, but then again, it was her first quest. I took out a bomb from my bomb bag and threw it in the direction of the noise. A cave opened up.

"Wow!" Brill complimented, "How did you find out what to do so fast?"

"I've been on an adventure before." I replied, darting through the tunnel.

The inside of the wall was all plated in metal. It was an empty room, except for the staircase before us. I looked below me. A stone door. Great, what did we have to fight now?

We walked in the middle of the room. The stone door rose from the ground, trapping us.

Another monster came soaring down from above. It belted the same horrible sound we heard outside. It had stubby legs and a chest of pure metal. Behind it, was a similar gem to Malludus'. (When he possessed Cole, he held a giant gem on his forehead.) He held a thick club with spikes all around it. If I got hit by that, then I would probably die. I couldn't get hit.

I slashed at him, attacking his club. He waved it around, trying to whack me. I quickly dodged, then tumbled behind him. I did a side slash with my sword on his gem. It did nothing. He punched me aside with his bare arm. I smashed against the wall.

"Link!" Brill rushed to my aid. I was sitting upright right against the wall.

"Don't worry," I stood up, trying to figure out what to do. What did I do with Malludus' gem that killed him? Oh... I stabbed into it until it shattered maybe I had to do that with the monsters' gem. "I know what to do," I continued after a pause.

I circled him until I saw the gem. I stabbed my sword into the gem. The result was the same of how Zelda and I had killed Malludus. He started roaring in pain after the gem shattered. Huge light beams traveled through him, making him disappear into dust once more. I stood there, panting and tired.

"Great job Link!" Brill said in a bubbly tone, "You defeated him!"

"Yeah I know," I replied, heading for the stairs. I trailed up them as Brill followed me.

Up the stairs was a room that looked like the place where Phantom Zelda and I fought Byrne. I probably had to fight someone. I heard a door cover the stairs behind me. Why didn't I see them before?

Purple dust spread over the room, and you can guess who was in the middle. It was Sudallam.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Zelda yelled as Ganon pulled her through his hallway.

"Someplace that will make you an enemy of Link," Ganon replied, grinning like a fox. Zelda's eyes bulged in disgust. There was no way Zelda could resist.


	13. Chapter 13

Zelda quickly tried to figure out what to do. She had no idea where Ganon was taking her, but she didn't want to be "Link's enemy". She tried pulling herself backwards, but Ganon kept on walking as if she wasn't doing anything to effect him.

Ganon walked straight into a room that was lit with a purple glow. There was a huge place that was surrounded by a platform of buttons. According to Zelda's instincts, she was going up on that bare platform and Ganon was going make her do something she would regret.

Ganon tossed her on the bare platform, just as she expected, and he rose a glass cage around her.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled, her voice was slightly muffled because of the glass.

"Let's see copy, or possess," Ganon mumbled to himself, ignoring Zelda's question. "And... possess." He pushed a giant red button, as Zelda froze in panic. Purple air was released into the glass cage she was in. Just like how Malladus had possessed her body, she struggled in pain. (Though she didn't feel Malladus possess her at the time.)

The air stopped being released. The end product was terrible.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I grunted at Sudallam, who was smirking at me.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sudallam said quietly, then in a louder tone said, "to stop your meddling."

I stopped. That line was famliar... but I didn't know how it was. I shook myself back into reality.

"Do you really want to fight Link?" Brill sassed him. "You're gonna lose you know."

"Yes, and what ,akes you so sure about that?"

"He's already defeated Malladus!"

"A mere servant to Master Ganondorf!"

"I- um- he..." Brill tripped on words. She had nothing to say next.

I sighed. "Sudallam, if you really want to fight again, come at me." I drew my sword and shield. I put myself in a position that prepared me to fight.

He lunged at me with a downward slash. I dodged to the side, and slashed sideways at his stomach. He took a little damage, but it was still something. Apparently, I was still no match for me since he came at me with rapid slashes. It injured me in my arm. I clenched it tightly. I got so many injuries already. How was I supposed to defeat him?

"Brill! Help me!" I pleaded while dodging some of Sudallam's attacks.

"What? But I don't know how!" She replied watching me swing my sword in his direction. "But I can try!"

I somehow was able to attack his side again. He got very aggrivated, then stomped on the ground. The walls fell, then revealed a huge pitt of lava.

I looked down in terror and fear. I would surely die if I touched that stuff.

"Link!" Brill burst out, "I just found out something! Try pushing him into the pitt of lava!"

I nodded. That was probably the only thing she did for me this whole adventure. Oh well, it was something right?

I attacked him with full force, putting all my weight into every attack. Eventually, I was able to knock him off the edge. To my surprise, before he touched the lava he teleported someplace else. I sighed. Well, at least he was gone.

A staircase rose from the ground. The next and final obstacle was ahead. How hard could it be? I tracked up the stairs as Brill followed.


	14. Chapter 14

Up the stairs was a dark pitch black room. I looked around. There was nothing below me. I was locked in nothingness. (The door closed when I walked in.) Static filled the room and crackled. I looked from the source of it. I spotted a dark figure come down. The lights were dim. Suddenly, the lights brightened and I saw who the figure was.

"Zelda!" I screamed in realization.

"That's Zelda?" Brill commented, "She looks kinda evil."

No no no... this couldn't be happening. The obstacle wasn't Zelda, was it? Oh, please tell me this wasn't happening, there had to be another way. I could talk her way back into reality that's it.

I walked close to Zelda.

"Zelda! Are you still there-" She whacked me aside with her arm. I looked at her in shock. She actually hurt me? She wasn't Zelda. What had Ganon done to her?

"I don't think that's going to work, you have to fight!" Brill said flying up to me.

"I can't," I told her. "She the princess..."

"Whoa!" Brill stood back, "How are you friends with the princess?"

"I helped her when she was possessed." I replied.

"Link, I don't even know why we're here, but we you have to find a way to defeat Zelda without hurting her."

"That's impossible!"

"Dude, you defeat over five major bosses, conquered at least six temples, tracked up the Tower of Spirits and came out alive, and your saying that you can't defeat Zelda without hurting her?"

Zelda glared at me. Her eyes were red.

"Zelda please, it's me! Link! Remember?" I yelled slightly paying attention to what Brill told me.

Zelda didn't talk she was silent. Suddenly, she shot fire from her hands in my direction. Brill and I dodged our separate ways. I gaped at her, horrified.

"I guess I have to," I said weakly. I drew my sword and slumped myself into a weak position. I gulped. I ran around her in circles as she shielded herself with her power. Once she put down her shield, I slashed her in the back hesitantly. I heard her screamed in pain. It cracked my heart.

She recovered and I repeated my moves two more times before she fell to the ground backwards. I saw something go out of her and disappear into dust. I saw Zelda open her eyes, clearing showing pain.

"Zelda," I breathed, blushing and nearly crying. "I-I'm sorry."

She smiled weakly, then somehow vanished mysteriously.

Brill flew next to me. "She was pretty." She commented. I ignored her still looking at the spot she was lying in. "Well, when she didn't have red evil eyes."

"Not helping..." I mumbled heartbroken. I can't believe Brill talked me into hurting her. I wasn't going to get mad at Brill though, she did after all help me earlier. A pathway appeared from the wall of darkness. It led to a curvy pack of stairs. I decided to scale it. Up on the top was a gate. Two big eyes were stationed next to it.

"This is what I need?" I spotted a nearby stone tablet. It read; "This is the Gate of Time used to teleport between worlds. This one leads to the land of the Ocean King."

"My ancestors," I mumbled. I equipted my Bow of Light and shot to arrows straight into the eyes. The gate glowed. I was guessing it had just activated.


End file.
